


Glycerine: A Fic Mix

by cadenzamuse



Series: '36 Hudson [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/pseuds/cadenzamuse
Summary: Everything gone white, everything's greyNow you're here, now you're awayI don't want this, remember thatI'll never forget where you're at(Bush - "Glycerine")//Alex Manes is missing.





	Glycerine: A Fic Mix

As with most of my fanworks, this mix owes its existence to several whole communities of people who helped me create and polish it. Thanks to the #music channel of the RNM 18+ server for introducing me to so much mid-2000s emo, especially alexanderlightweight and Tasyfa, who both supplied me with a million song ideas, and ninswhimsy, who suggested the Placebo cover of "Running Up That Hill." Thanks also to chasingshadows and the RNM Live Writing gang, who talked The Mountain Goats songs.

Finally, utmost gratitude to haloud, who suggested "Believe" and was an incredible beta for this mix. Hal, your thoughts and edits helped me see all of "Glycerine", fic and mixtape, in a whole new light.


End file.
